


Things You Said: Aoi/Sakura

by AutisticWriter



Series: things you said [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-shippers don't interact, Bisexual Female Character, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of one shots written for a prompt list.





	1. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:  
> things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
> 
> In which Aoi prepares to propose to Sakura.

Asahina Aoi sits up in bed, staring at her sleeping girlfriend. She doesn’t mean to look creepy, but… Sakura just looks so beautiful in her sleep. Well, personally, Aoi thinks Sakura looks beautiful all of the time, but she looks wonderfully peaceful in her sleep. which is why, even though Aoi is bored and wide awake in the middle of the night, she can’t bring herself to wake Sakura.

She doesn’t usually have trouble sleeping (Aoi is one of those people who can usually fall asleep anywhere, whether that be at a desk or on the train or anywhere where she sits and closes her eyes for a minute or so), but right now… something eats away at her inside. Anxiety claws at her stomach, her heart racing, and she doubts even sleeping pill could get her to sleep in this state.

You see, she’s trying to make an important decision. As she stares at Sakura, her girlfriend of ten years, Aoi tries to choose whether or not to do it.

Should she ask Sakura to marry her?

Other than Naegi Makoto (a boy she knew at high school), Sakura is the only person she has ever fallen in love with. Her love for Sakura runs deep, and she cares about her girlfriend so much it hurts. Even though she doesn’t understand martial arts, she helps Sakura train and is there to watch every one of her competitions, whilst Sakura helps her train in the pool and is there for support whenever Aoi has a swimming race. Sakura is strong and caring, and looks out for Aoi, never hesitating to stand up for her. They just… they love each other so much and their relationship is as strong as steel.

So why not get married? Aoi was always one of those young girls who dreamed about getting married, and the image of wearing a wedding dress has always stuck in her mind. And the thought of marrying Sakura… it would be like a dream come true.

So then, why the hesitation? Maybe she doesn’t want to risk it, lest Sakura say no and crush her. Or maybe it’s something else entirely. Aoi has often found that anything unrelated to swimming or donuts tends to get scrambled inside her brain, leaving her puzzled.

Still, as she sits up in bed, she makes forces herself to make a decision.

Tomorrow, she will ask Ogami Sakura to marry her.

\---

After giving Sakura a lift to the dojo, Aoi heads into town. She has four hours until her girlfriend’s training session ends, and in that time she needs to pick up an engagement ring. But as she has never bought an engagement ring before, she isn’t quite sure what to do.

Thankfully, the staff in the jewellery store are very helpful.

“Hi, there,” Aoi says, grinning. “I’m looking for an engagement ring.”

The woman behind the counter smiles. “Well, that can be arranged. What sort of ring are you looking for?”

Aoi deliberates, tilting her head slightly. Sakura doesn’t go for gems or sparkly things, preferring practicality over how things look. She is also very strong, so Aoi tries to think of a very strong metal.

In the end, she clasps her hands together and says, “Can we look for a thick, plain ring made of titanium?”

“We certainly can.”

Aoi grins; this is going to be brilliant.

\---

Aoi tucks the box with the rings down the side of the couch, and tries to focus on her TV show and not the anxiety once against gnawing at her. She just has to wait for Sakura to get out of the shower, and then she can do it: she can propose.

After what feels like forever, Sakura comes down the stairs. She wears black silk pyjamas, her damp hair hanging down her back.

“Hina, are you all right?” Sakura asks. “You look anxious.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just… can you sit down?”

Sakura glances at her, but sits beside her. “Of course.”

Aoi takes a deep breath and takes out the box. She stands up, spins to face Sakura, and drops to one knee. She holds out the box and flicks it open, revealing the large titanium ring. “Sakura, will you marry me?”

Sakura stares at her, eyes widening. She seems to take several seconds to process Aoi’s words, but then the loveliest smile spreads across her face.

“Hina, I…” She stands up too, holding out her hand. Aoi takes her hand, letting Sakura lift her to her feet. Sakura kisses her softly. “Hina, I would be honoured to marry you.”

Aoi lets out a laugh, the anxiety that has been taunting her disappearing all at once. She kisses Sakura, wrapping her arms as far as she can around her girlfriend’s muscular frame. “Oh, Sakura, thank you! I’m so happy! Here, try on your ring.”

She takes the ring from the box and slips it onto Sakura’s finger. It fits perfectly, the metal shining against her skin.

“It is beautiful, Hina,” Sakura says, kissing her again. “Thank you. I cannot wait to become your bride.”

“Me neither,” Aoi says, laughing again as she hugs her girlfriend – no, her fiancée. She rests her head against Sakura’s chest, grinning. “It’s gonna be amazing.”

\---

The next day, Sakura surprises Aoi by picking her up from outside the swimming pool.

“Oh, hi, Sakura!” she says, jumping into the passenger seat of their car. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Sakura smiles. “I thought I would surprise you.”

And when they get home, Sakura surprises her even more amazingly. Because she smiles and drops to one knee, just like Aoi did yesterday. Aoi gasps, her hands going up to her face; even though she knew this had to be coming, it’s still a wonderful surprise.

“Hina,” she says, holding open a box which houses a slim titanium ring, which has a small sapphire set in its centre. “It would be the ultimate honour for you to accept my proposal in return. Will you also marry me?”

Aoi grins. “Of course I will!”

And as the ring slips onto her finger, Aoi kisses Sakura, so overwhelmingly happy, and wondering if a moment could ever be more perfect than this one.


	2. things you said I wouldn’t understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Sakura’s relationship, from beginning to end.

Aoi sits beside Sakura in the dining hall, her stomach twisting into knots. It’s 9:30pm, not long before Monokuma will start his night time announcement and kick them out of the dining hall. But… leaving the dining hall means she’ll have to go to her bedroom. And that means… being alone. She doesn’t want to be alone.

That motive video rests heavy in her gut, replaying itself whenever she closes her eyes. With her eyes shut, all Aoi can see is Mom and Dad and Yuta smiling as they congratulate her about getting into Hope’s Peak – and then the sitting room ransacked and broken and her family nowhere to be seen as Monokuma cackles in the background. It’s horrible, and she isn’t sure if crying or throwing up is the way to go.

A sigh escapes her, and Aoi droops, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Hina?” Sakura says, and Aoi flinches.

She turns to look at her friend, amazed when she sees the concerned frown on Sakura’s face. Aoi has only know Sakura for a few days (or however long they have been shut in this shitty place), but they’re already close friends.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Aoi sighs again. “Not really.”

“Are you thinking about the motive videos?” Sakura asks.

How can Sakura read her so well? She nods her head. “Yeah. S-Sakura, I’m so scared!”

Her breathing shudders and Aoi hunches forwards, tears stinging her eyes. She wants to cry, she wants to scream, she wants to rip the metal plates from the windows and escape his place before someone dies. She’s fucking terrified.

And then huge, strong arms wrap around her, pulling Aoi into a tight embrace. Sakura holds her close and rubs her back, and says, “Shh, Hina, try to calm down. I am scared too… but we’re not alone.”

Aoi sniffs, slumping against her friend. And when she finally pulls away, she manages a weak smile. “Thanks, Sakura.”

Sakura smiles. “Would you like some tea?”

She nods. “Sounds good to me.”

And that’s how she and Sakura find themselves in the kitchen ten minutes before the night time announcement, making tea. Her anxiety seems to dissolve away as she and Sakura talk and brew tea, and she doesn’t pay much attention when Sayaka wanders into the room and leaves thirty seconds later.

In fact, it’s only until Monokuma appears to kick them out that the nerves come back. Aoi trembles as they stand outside the locked dining hall, trying not to think about being alone all night with only the memories of that video to keep her company.

Again, the fear seems to overwhelm her, and Aoi hunches forwards, arms clutching at her torso as her knees wobble.

“Hina, what is the matter?” Sakura says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s, it’s just me being stupid,” Aoi mumbles. “You… you wouldn’t understand my stupid brain.”

“I would like to try,” she says. “If you want to vent, I will listen.”

Aoi scrubs at her damp eyes, and manages a smile. “Thanks. You’re so kind. It’s just… after everything that happened today… I don’t wanna be alone.” She scoffs. “Stupid, isn’t it?”

“Not at all,” Sakura says. She puts her other hand on Aoi’s other shoulder, turning so they face each other (well, Aoi has to tilt her head back to look at Sakura’s face, but close enough). “Hina, I don’t want to appear forward, however… if you would like, I could spend the night with you.”

Aoi flinches, her face heating up. Yeah, she’s got a bit of her crush on her new friend, but she never expected Sakura to say something like that.

“I apologise,” Sakura adds, her own cheeks pink. “That came out wrong. I meant… I could spend the night sitting in your room with you. How does that sound?”

Aoi smiles and flings herself at Sakura, hugging her tightly. “Thanks, Sakura. That sounds great. Thank you!”

And, with Sakura sitting in her chair as Aoi lies in bed, she manages to fall asleep with her comforting presence. And when she awakes, she finally feels calm again… at least, until they discover the scene in Makoto’s shower room…

\---

“Sakura,” Aoi says mid-workout in the girls’ locker room, still flinching whenever she thinks about the body they found when they walked in here a few days ago.

“Hmm?” Sakura murmurs, looking up from her dumbbell.

“Can… can I ask you something?”

Her face heating up, Aoi puts down her own dumbbell and sits down on the floor. Heart racing, she goes over what she planned to say in her head, hoping it won’t go wrong. After all, she’s a swimmer, not a speaker. But she has to say this, has to tell Sakura what she has felt ever since the first time they met; she has to tell Sakura how she feels about her.

“Of course,” Sakura says. “What is on your mind, Hina?”

Aoi smiles, wishing her face would stop flushing. Why is this sort of thing always so embarrassing? “Uh, well… we’ve been friends since the first time we met, and… I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. S-Sakura, I… I’ve got a crush on you. Do you… wanna go out with me?”

She risks a glance at Sakura, but finds her smiling.

“Hina, you are in love with me?”

“Uh-huh,” Aoi mumbles, nodding.

“Well…” Sakura sits down beside her. “That is wonderful, for I feel the same way.”

Aoi gasps, turning her head. A smile spreads across her face. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Sakura, this is so awesome!” Aoi says. “So, so that means you wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Well, that is the general idea of dating, is it not?” Sakura says, smiling.

A grin cracks across her face, and Aoi hugs Sakura as tightly as she can. “Thank you so much!”

\---

Sakura… is the mole. But it wasn’t her fault. Monokuma had hostages. She was being threatened. That doesn’t make her a bad person. Sakura is the mole, but Aoi doesn’t hate her.

But everyone else seems to hate her. Byakuya says something disgusting about Sakura and Aoi slaps him. The others act like Sakura is going to kill someone, and Aoi wants to scream. Even Makoto, whilst still being the lovely guy he always is, seems to have some sort of doubt in his eyes.

Why the fuck did this have to happen?

And things come to a head when Genocider Syo slashes Aoi with her scissors and she ends up in the nurses’ office. Makoto patches her up easily and it doesn’t hurt too much, but that doesn’t stop Sakura’s anger. She bursts into the room and Aoi tries to calm her down, but it only gets worse when she sees something stronger than anger in Sakura’s eyes: hurt. She’s hurt to see Aoi hurt.

Shit, this is awful.

And the time seems to blur into a haze of anger and fear, and Aoi only snaps out of it when she hears Sakura say, “I want to speak with them.”

“Huh?”

“Touko, Hiro and Byakuya, I want to speak with them,” she says.

“But… why?” Aoi says, staring up at her girlfriend.

“You wouldn’t understand, Hina—”

“Try me!” Aoi cries, grabbing Sakura’s hand. “I wanna understand. Why do you want to talk to people who hate you?”

Sakura sighs. “I want to try and make them understand why this all happened. I want to make amends with you.”

“But, but they might fucking murder you! It’s too dangerous. Please don’t, Sakura!”

“I need to do this, Hina. But I will be okay. I promise,” she says, and she gives Aoi a kiss.

And Aoi wants to believe, but that doubt inside her won’t go away.

\---

Sakura is dead. She killed herself. And it’s all their fault.

As tears stream down her face, Aoi stares at the suicide note, and her world shatters.

They all drove her to it.

And as her hands tremble, Aoi makes up her mind. She picks up the empty poison bottle, and darts out of the room, determined to set herself up for this crime so everyone can go down with her. She wants the bastards to die for pushing her Sakura to suicide, and she… she just wants to be with Sakura.

She never wants to be alone.


	3. things you said in your sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three times Aoi spoke in her sleep.

1

She adores Oogami Sakura more than she could ever explain in words. She just… loves her so much.

Aoi has been dating her strong, beautiful classmate for two months now, and she loves every moment they spend together. Especially now she and Sakura have started sleeping together.

She means that literally (and still has to tell the boys to fuck off when they wolf whistle when they see the two girls going into the same bedroom each night), although there might be a day in the future when… Anyway, recently, she and Sakura have started sleeping in each other’s rooms. One night, they share Aoi’s bed and cuddle, the next they share Sakura’s bed, and it repeats like that.

Seriously, spending all night with Sakura is totally awesome. They get to cuddle in bed (cuddling very close because the beds are single and Sakura is quite big) and talk about their days and be totally alone together and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Although… there is a slight problem. You see, Aoi has a habit of talking in her sleep, and it makes her feel like a dork to know someone might hear. Unless someone else has listened, she has no idea what she said, but it’s usually nonsensical and makes her sound like a drunken person rambling.

Thankfully, Sakura is a deep sleeper, so if it does happen, she doesn’t hear. Or maybe she does hear but doesn’t say anything.

Until one night, at least.

A couple of hours after drifting off to sleep, Aoi enters dream sleep. And images soon flitter through her sleepy brain, playing a movie on the backs of her eyelids. She dreams about something that happened in class earlier, when Leon was being an idiot. He tried to flirt with Chihiro, but she panicked and started crying and Leon freaked out and backed away… and crashed straight into Hifumi’s desk. And as he fell to the floor, Aoi laughed and cried, “You fucking dork, Leon!”

Sakura awakes slowly, recognising the sound of giggling. Aoi’s head nuzzles against her neck, soft laughter making her chest vibrate. Aoi giggles groggily, and Sakura hears her mumble, “Fucking dork…”

It is hard to think when this tired, but Sakura thinks she remembers Aoi saying those exact words…

Of course! She said that when Leon fell over in class this morning!

Sakura smiles, and kisses Aoi’s hair before trying to fall back to sleep.

\---

2

So much… awful, evil shit has happened.

Sayaka was murdered, stabbed to death in Makoto’s bathroom.

Junko was murdered by Monokuma, impaled with a dozen spears in the middle of the gym.

And Leon was found guilty of Sayaka’s murder and executed by Monokuma, pummelled to death by baseballs.

It’s all so horrific. Aoi threw up earlier just from the stress, and she’s constantly on the verge of tears.

Life in this place is so evil. Monokuma said he wants to fill them all with despair, and… right now, it’s working.

She curls up on her bed, hugging the pillow and trying not to break down. But she can’t get the images of their dead, mutilated bodies out of her mind, and she wants to scream.

Still, it helps a little bit when Sakura gets into bed with her and says, “Hina, would you like to cuddle?”

Aoi nods, and snuggles into Sakura’s chest.

“If you need to cry, then cry,” Sakura says, stroking her hair. “It will make you feel better.”

Aoi sniffs, and the tears spill over. For a long, long time, she just sobs into Sakura’s chest, whilst Sakura cradles her close and rubs her back and sooths her whilst sobbing silently, tears trickling down her face.

Eventually, Aoi cries herself to sleep. but then… the dreams begin.

She’s back in the courtroom, watching Leon scream and cry and break down, begging Monokuma not to kill him, trying to plead his case. And even though he murdered someone, all Aoi can feel is overwhelming pity, and tears run down her face. “No, please…” she cries, watching Monokuma laugh. “Please don’t kill him!” But it doesn’t work and then there’s a collar around Leon’s neck and he’s being dragged away and Aoi’s heart feels like it’s about to explode…

Sakura awakes to the sound of hitching, jagged breaths. She can’t see in the darkness, but she knows it is Aoi. She hears her breathing and feels her body tremble, and… she knows what is wrong. This must be a nightmare. After everything that has happened, it makes sense.

Deciding she wants to wake her girlfriend up, Sakura places a hand on Aoi’s shoulder and shakes her slightly.

Aoi jolts awake, her breaths coming out as frantic gasps. She burrows her face into Sakura’s chest, and breaks down sobbing.

“Shh, it’s okay, Hina,” Sakura says.

“But… but they’re dead,” Aoi mumbles, voice muffled by Sakura’s shirt.

“I know. I know it really happened, but what you just experienced was just a dream. It is just you and I here, and nobody can hurt you. You are safe.”

Aoi sniffs, continuing to sob, but not quite as hard.

Still, she cries herself to sleep.

\---

3

Aoi curls up on her side, her bed so big and spacious without Sakura. Her eyes ache from crying, but they keep welling up and spilling down her face. She’s starving hungry, but feels too sick to eat. She wants to talk to someone, but how can she talk to her classmates when she tried to get them all killed to bring them down with her?

How can she ever face the world again without Sakura?

At some point, she falls asleep, tears drying on her face. But even in her dreams, she can’t escape this.

She dreams of Sakura. But not happy dreams.

She dreams of Sakura’s dead body. She dreams on the suicide. She dreams of her terror and grief and anger and wanting to die to be with Sakura.

She dreams of the trial, where she tried to kill everyone.

She dreams of so many horrible things and she starts mumbling, “Please… Sakura… don’t leave…” both in her dream and out loud, words mumbled into her pillow.

Alone in bed, she has nobody to pull her out of the nightmare. So it just keeps going. And going.

Sakura is dead.

Sakura killed herself.

She is alone.

Sakura’s body slumped in a chair. A barricaded door. A bottle of poison on the floor, empty. The pieces of the puzzle slotting together in her head.

Slumping on the floor outside the barricaded rec room and sobbing and screaming and begging every god she can think of to bring Sakura back.

But nothing works.

Because Sakura, her girlfriend, is dead.

Aoi finally awakes to the morning announcement, that fucking bear’s cheerful words drilling into her skull. Tears leak from her swollen eyes, dry tears and snot all over her face. Her heart pounds, her muscles trembling from the adrenaline.

She looks at the bed, at the place Sakura used to sleep in.

And…

She just… cries


End file.
